


Hush Hush Baby

by taztaas (manala)



Series: Two For Joy [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: The twins can't sleep. Kravitz does his best to help though he still feels inexperienced with the whole 'dad' thing.





	Hush Hush Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I'm a sucker for domestic taakitz. Everyone and their grandma is making taakitz baby OC's but I also took a sip of that juice and here we are. The first part of this series was supposed to be the story where Taako & Kravitz find and adopt the kids but I woke up with a lot of feelings about dadvitz the other day and this happened instead. I'll write the "prologue" later. This takes place about 10 years after Story and Song.
> 
> Atya is elvish for _"daddy", supposedly a word in "actual 'family' use"_ according to https://www.elfdict.com/w/atya/q

It was nearing midnight. Kravitz was sitting on the couch in the living room reading Reaper’s Digest magazine and waiting for Taako to return home from a conference that had run overtime when he heard the sound of bare little feet padding down the stairs. He turned his head to see Nika descending the stairs in her nightshirt, one tiny hand gripping the banister and one rubbing at the corner of her eye.

“Daddy,” she whined once she cleared the last step, one hand moving to lightly clutch the fabric of her shirt and other still stubbornly scrubbing around her half-lidded eyes. Her pale skin and white hair made her look like a small tired ghost, though the worn Jeff Angel t-shirt - a hand-me-down from Angus, she was wearing didn’t really fit the image.

“What’s wrong?” Kravitz asked quietly, setting the magazine down. He chose to ignore the way his heart made a happy little jump at the word, just like every time he heard it used in association with himself. “Can’t sleep?”

She nodded her head yes and started making her towards the couch, yawning, and her pointed ears - still too big for her head, drooping. Kravitz reached a hand out towards her.

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asked and she shook her head. Kravitz inwardly sighed in relief, he wasn’t too good with helping the kids with the nightmares, that was more Taako’s territory. Nika grabbed his hand without hesitation once she was close enough to do so, and Kravitz scrounged his brain for some idea what to do next. Surely there had been some advice for a situation like this in all those parenting books he had asked Angus to purchase for him in secret. Kravitz had read them religiously once it had become clear that the twins were here to stay.

Nika flopped into his lap while he was thinking and he quickly let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her back to keep her from sliding onto the floor.

“Do you-” Maybe a glass of water would help? “Would you like something to drink?”

She muttered something into the fabric of Kravitz’s pants, where her face was pressed against Kravitz’s thigh. He ran a hand through her hair, white and silky and sleep-warm. “What was that, darling?”

She turned her head to the side, looking very much like she was about to fall asleep right there with her pale blue eyes closed and breathing gently. “Mmmwant the chocolate stuff,” she mumbled and Kravitz blinked.

“Hot chocolate? You want cocoa?”

“Mnn,” she mumbled and hid her face again, adding a muffled _please_ after a short moment.

Kravitz had a fleeting thought that it was probably a bad idea to give his daughter a sugary drink in the middle of the night but there was milk in cocoa though, and wasn’t warm milk supposed to make mortals sleepy? Kravitz looked down at the drowsy child draped over his lap and realized that he wasn’t going to able to deny her anything.

“Okay, I can- daddy will try, alright?” He said, petting her hair again. “It’s not gonna be as good as what Taako makes but-” He trailed off, trying to coax Nika back onto her feet with his hands under her arms but she wouldn’t cooperate, staying slack and hanging in his arms like a potato sack. “Love, please-”

Nika scrunched up her face, her eyes still closed and reached up blindly towards Kravitz’s neck, making grabbing motions with her hands. “Nnnup,” she whined.

“Up?”

“Mmhh, carry?”

Kravitz felt his heart swell with fondness and sighed, getting onto his feet and crouching down so that Nika could loop her arms around his neck. He hitched her up slightly once he was upright, to make sure she was in a good position to be carried. One of his arms was under her butt, supporting her weight and he set his other hand on her upper back, just in case, though she was clinging to him like her life depended on it, her face hidden in his hair and her warm breaths whispering against his neck.

Kravitz walked over to the kitchen and flicked one of the less luminous lamps on so that the kitchen wouldn’t be in pitch darkness. The kitchen was painted in warm, golden hues as Kravitz set his precious cargo on the counter near the stove.

Once she was seated, Nika blinked drowsily and smiled at Kravitz, who smiled back and tucked a piece of hair behind her left ear. “You good to sit here?”

“Yes, daddy,” she chirped and set her hands on her lap. Kravitz went to poke around the kitchen in search of the things he’d need for hot cocoa, wasting some minutes in looking for the correct pot to use. At least the milk was easily found in the fantasy refrigerator.

He was looking for the cocoa powder when he realized there was a soft thudding sound and he pulled his head out of the cabinet he was in to see that Nika was swinging her legs a little and her heels were hitting the cabinet door below her, producing the sound. He shook his head with another smile and went back to looking.

Once Kravitz had everything assembled - or at least he hoped so - he turned the stove on and poured some milk into the small pot. He hoped it was the correct one. Despite his tries, he could never quite memorize the purpose of every pot and pan and gadget in their kitchen.

He was waiting for the milk to heat when he realized Nika was nodding off and swooning quite dangerously on her spot on the counter. He quickly scooped her up and walked over to the window seat in the corner, setting her down there instead. He grabbed a nearby quilt and wrapped it around her just because.

“Won’t take long now.”

“Mrp,” she said in response, curling up against the numerous pillows.

The milk was bubbling and Kravitz rushed over to the stove to turn off the heat and add the cocoa powder in. He was just contemplating on what spices to add, if any, when two small hands grabbed his trouser leg. He looked down to find the missing twin holding onto his leg and resting his forehead against it.

Yatet seemed to be mostly asleep, he must have realized his sister was missing and had wandered down in search of her before being lured into the kitchen by the smell of something cooking. Kravitz reached down to ruffle his hair a bit. “Cocoa for you too?” A nod. “Of course love, go sit with your sister? It’ll take just a moment.”

Yatet shuffled away without a word and Kravitz watched him crawl up to the seat and under the quilt as well. He turned back to the pot. Vanilla was good, right?

After a few very careful applications of spices Kravitz wasn't really sure of - he also wasn’t sure if the amount he added was even doing anything to the taste - he went to get the twins’ little mugs out of the cupboard and poured the cocoa in. He took a sip and decided that it was good enough. He wasn’t going to add marshmallows like Taako usually did, candy after bedtime was definitely a bad idea, that much he knew for sure.

He took the mugs over to the dozing kids and handed Nika the one with a picture of a duckling on it, and gave the one with a puppy on it to Yatet, who needed a little help with wrapping his fingers around the cup because he was so sleepy.

Kravitz crouched on the floor in front of the kids, watching in case he needed to catch a cup that was tilting over, or a child that was falling asleep while sitting up. The twins sipped at their drinks quietly, contentedly, leaning against each other as they usually did. Eventually, they finished with a chorused _thank you._ Kravitz took the mugs and set them on the table, deciding that he might as well wash them in the morning.

“Back to bed with you, then,” he said gently, then tried not to laugh as both children shot their arms out towards him. “I’m afraid I can’t carry you both at the same time loves,” he said, expecting the twin whines he got in response. “I think it’s Yatet’s turn to be carried, yes? But you can hold my hand if you want, Nika.” She pouted, but nodded.

Kravitz managed to get the kids back upstairs without incident, after a slow and careful trek up the stairway. He could’ve taken a quick detour upstairs through the Astral Plane, but the last time he did it, Taako had given him a stern talking to about bringing their children over to the ghost zone, no matter how brief the visit.

Nika was already climbing under the covers of her and Yatet’s shared bed when Kravitz got close enough to lay the boy down on the bed. He tucked the children in, pulling the covers up to their chins, though they immediately wiggled around until their arms were free.

He was about to get up and leave when he realized that he couldn’t. Both children were holding onto his hand, Yatet’s fingers were wrapped around his forefinger and Nika’s around his ring finger.

“Daddy stay,” the twins mumbled in unison, yawning and snuggling against each other.

“Just for a moment, then,” Kravitz conceded with a smile and took a seat on the floor next to the bed.

He woke up to a familiar, if muffled, laugh. He opened his eyes and found himself still on the floor, with his upper body resting on the children’s bed. “Oh, I must’ve fallen asleep.”

“Uh huh,” said Taako, still snickering. “I come home expectin’ to get my cuddle on but my husband is nowhere to be found? Imagine my surprise.” He leaned down towards Kravitz, who turned his face upwards with a smile and met him in a kiss. Taako’s eyes darted over to the bed where Kravitz’s hand was still held in two smaller ones. “Trouble in paradise?”

“They couldn’t sleep,” Kravitz said, then paused to yawn. “No nightmares or anything.”

Taako looked pleased to hear that. “Huh, that’s good.” He grabbed one of the numerous soft toys laying in the foot of the bed and maneuvered it so that the children were holding it instead of Kravitz’s hand. Kravitz was quite impressed.

“How did you do that?”

Taako laughed again but kept his voice down to avoid waking up the twins. “That’s a secret, handsome.” He pulled Kravitz up by the hand and immediately moved close to embrace him, wrapping his arms around Kravitz who hugged him back. Taako nosed at Kravitz jaw before pressing a quick kiss to it.

“Now you're mine,” he purred but then his ear flicked and he was leaning over the twins’ bed before Kravitz even noticed Nika was fussing like she was waking up.

“Atya?” The girl mumbled, still more than halfway in dreamland. Taako brushed a lock of hair off her forehead and gently ran his fingers over her pointed ear to calm her down.

“Go back to sleep baby,” he soothed, whispering. “I’ll see you in the morning, hmm?”

Nika let out a little sound that could be interpreted as agreement, then turned to the side to bury her face in her brother’s hair. Taako ran his fingers over Yatet’s temple too, before he pulled back, smiling, though his expression soured a little as soon as he saw Kravitz looking at him.

“What are you smiling about?”

Kravitz smiled wider. “I love you,” he said simply, grabbing Taako around the waist again. “Sap,” Taako snorted, but didn’t pull away. “Let’s get to bed, yeah? Cha’boy’s tired, I feel like I could sleep for a year but not without my darling husband there to spoon me.”

“Of course,” Kravitz said and kissed him again, gentle and without hurry, because he’d missed him. They left the room quietly and made sure the door was left ajar just in case of nightmares or something else that they needed to hear.

They changed into their pajamas, exchanging kisses in every moment between, and settled into bed, eager to get their cuddle on because it was more than likely that two elf kids and at least one cat were going to migrate into their bed during the night. Most likely, they were all going to wake up in a tangle of limbs and duvets.

They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
